For the love of their Queen
by Sylvie Roux
Summary: Saya, having recently woken up from her 30 year long hibernation, is suffering from amnesia and rediscovers she is a Chiropteran Queen, and then, a handsome yet strangely familiar man comes to say he loves her. Mostly Saya x Solomon, some Saya x Haji.
1. When she awakened

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLOOD+. JUST THIS FANFICTION.

For the love of their Queen

~ When she awakened ~

"It's exhilarating to be alive in a time of awakening consciousness; it can also be confusing, disorienting, and painful."

- Adrienne Rich

She could hear a voice. A trustworthy, reliable voice, the voice of a man. "Saya..." _Is...is that my name?_ "Saya, wake up..." _Where am I?_ "Saya, it's me..." _Who's there?_ The man held out his hand, and she raised her head to meet her visitor, a middle-aged man who had loyalty and honor in his eyes. He had fox red hair and a surfer's tan, his relaxed eyes obtaining a sturdy shade of brown. "Saya, welcome back."

She hesitated, startled by the man's familiarity to her. "Who—Who are you?" She had no memory whatsoever of anyone or anything she might have known before.

The man's eyes saddened, but his comforting smile had been kept, "Come, Saya, we need to go now."_ Go...?_ Then she realized she hadn't any clothes on and blushed, embarrassed in front of this man. But he chuckled, knowing that she would react that way. He then stood up, walked near the exit, and bent over to grab an object, a box, probably, and walked back over to her, presenting to her a white box.

"Open it," he said, "don't worry, I'll head out the room to give you privacy." And with that, he exited the door and walked down a stone staircase in the daylight. She then opened the box, which contained a light pink chiffon bubble dress, white yang wedge sandals, a ribbon that matched the dress's color, and some, um, well, needed clothing. She stood up, noticing her ebony hair had reached floor-length. I think I know what the ribbon is for now. She then fitted into her necessary pieces of clothing and slipped into her dress before equipping her high-heeled sandals. Then lastly came her long hair. She brought it up in a high ponytail and tied it with the light pink ribbon, fashioning it a bow. She then stepped outside and felt the sun's warmth on her beautiful skin, and it had this amazing effect of a radiant glow on the young woman's body. She closed her eyes and inhaled, taking in a breath of fresh air after being inside that dark, shadowy room. She then descended a long flight of stone stairs, enjoying the wind blowing against her face and neck, her long, raven hair flowing slowly and graciously to the wind's current. She came to where the man she saw only a few minutes before had been, in front of his car, still waiting for her but not noticing she was standing in front of him.

She cleared her throat, "Ahem."

He looked her way and smiled, "I knew it, you would look great, but then again, that's Kanade's sense of style for you." His harmless, amiable comment then became serious, but still soft. "Saya, don't you remember me at all?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry, and why do you know my name?"

"Hmm, just about thirty years ago me, you and someone very close to us were just normal siblings. Well, if you view of 'normal siblings' as adopted, that is. Saya, I'm Kai. Remember? Your big brother?"

"Big brother?" She looked confused and slightly shocked.

He nodded, "Yes, Saya, and we had a little brother named Riku, remember?"

"Riku... where is he, then?"

Kai was hesitant on replying her one innocent question, but then, "He's dead." Saya didn't know what to answer, a little brother she had just know heard of since she had awoken who was dead, and if she had known him before, she had forgotten how he acted and what he looked like. She was saddened by this fact, and it had become an awkward silence between the two. Kai cleared his throat, "Ahem, well, um, so, shall we get going? I have a few people I want you to meet." She nodded and smiled sweetly.

The ride had been quiet, pleasant, but quiet. At last they reached at what looked like a restaurant. "This used to belong to our dad, you remember him at least, don't you?"

She shook her head, "No one. I can't remember one single person, the only one I'm at least familiar with is you, since you were the first and only one I saw since I had waken up."

He closed his eyes and smiled, "Oh well, then, I can't force you to remember. Come inside, the twins should be back from school by now." As she entered, she could smell a familiar scent of food and alcoholic drinks." She sat down on one of the stools in front of a bar that Kai was behind. "Hey, Saya, what would you like?"

"Anything's fine for me, actually."

Then he got to work cooking up some lunch (or breakfast in her case) for Saya. When he finished, he presented her meal in front of her, "You always loved boiled eggs, so I made some with rice just to see if you remember anything. Go ahead, you said I could really cook."

"I did?" He nodded happily. She picked up the egg with her chopsticks and took a bite. As she chewed, she smiled with satisfaction, then she gulped, "Wow, Kai, it is good!" She then finished the rest of her meal fast.

Kai laughed as he watched her eat her meal, "I see you haven't lost your appetite after so many years asleep." That then puzzled her, _"so many years asleep"?_ How long was she asleep, she thought. But then the bell rang as the door opened. Kai turned towards the front to two girls with bluish-black hair, "Ah! Kanade, Hibiki," he gestured at Saya to the girls, "I want you to meet someone." The girls then gasped excitedly and ran towards Saya and Kai.

"Wow, you look just like us!" The one with spiky short hair and blue eyes exclaimed. The other one, who had shoulder-length straight hair with brown eyes, seemed more shy and quiet than the other, "You must be..."

She was cut off by Kai, "Yes, she's your aunt, girls." Saya blinked at the word _aunt_. The girls smiled as they hugged Saya, their aunt.

"Welcome back, Auntie Saya!" They let go of her to stand in front of her and introduce themselves. The one with the blue eyes was very lively and fun-loving, dressing her hair as if she were in a famous rock band, "I'm Hibiki, now for a short story of me: I love rock music, the color blue, I enjoy playing drums, and I hate my homework. There you go!" She splashed an eccentric smile on her pretty, pale face.

Kai laughed at how fast she talked, "I still think she has ADHD."

"Dad!" Hibiki placed her hands on her hips.

Then the brown-eyed one, who had a great resemblance towards Saya, stepped forward shyly, "Um, I'm Kanade. Nice to meet you."

Her demure nature made Kai smile, "Kanade is a little shy, but she loves books, clothing, classical music, and animals."

Saya looked at Kanade and Hibiki, her two pretty nieces, with a smile, "Wow, you two seem so different, yet you're twins."

Hibiki then flashed out her hands in the air excitedly, "Yeah! I'm a rocker, she's a quiet bookworm. Who do you think does my homework?"

Then she clasped her mouth with her hands as Kai looked at her with one eyebrow arching his right eye, "Really? Should I have a talk with your teacher, Hibiki?"

Hibiki then giggled nervously and held her hands behind her back, "Not necessary at all, Dad. I promise to do my homework right now."

"Good." Then Hibiki and Kanade headed upstairs with Hibiki leading while holding Kanade's hand. Then Kai said over his head, "Hibiki stay here and finish your homework. You can't ask Kanade to do your homework anymore."

They could hear Hibiki's cry of disappointment from the stairs, "Aww, man!" Saya giggled and Kai laughed heartily.

"Saya, look, we're a family again! You're the aunt, I'm the dad, and those two are the kids."

Then Saya had question that had bugged her ever since she saw her twin nieces, "Um, Kai, even though they're your daughters, they don't really look like you."

And from that Kai, stared for about five seconds then chuckled, his eyes looking melancholic, "They're not my daughters by blood, Saya, I just adopted them, like you asked me to thirty years ago." _Thirty years...?_

"Is that how long I slept, Kai?"

He nodded solemnly, "Yes, they were still babies back then and you couldn't take care of them yourself since, well, let's just say it's repeating phase in your anatomy." _My anatomy...?_

"Is that normal?"

Kai smiled, "For you, Kanade and Hibiki. Not me."

"Why not?" She looked puzzled at him, while he had a smile on his dace, the kind of smile that tells you that he knows a lot more of you than you'd think.

"Well, Saya, you're not human." She stared at him as if lighting had struck her. _What...?_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES TO READERS:**

**Summary: **Saya wakes up to find a man named Kai who claims to be her older adoptive brother. He then takes her to their family's (not Saya's biological, but adopted) restaurant/bar where she meets her now 16 year old (even though not stated in the story) nieces Kanade and Hibiki. Then Kai says something that Saya is shocked to hear: She ISN'T human...

**I am a HUGE fan of the Saya and Solomon pairing (sorry Haji lovers), and even though he isn't in this chapter, he'll be mentioned in the next one!**

**Preview of next chapter: **Saya is told she is not a human, but a chiropteran, and to make things more stressful, she is their Queen, along with her nieces Kanade and Hibiki. Then Saya starts to remember only a little bit of her past 30 years previous to her recent hibernation, even having a chevalier named Haji and another chiropteran man, handsome and charming, though she can't quite remember his name, only knowing that he loved her.


	2. The terrifying, yet logical truth

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLOOD+. JUST THIS FANFICTION.

For the love of their Queen

~The terrifying, yet logical truth~

"Man has the possibility of existence after death. But possibility is one thing and the realization of the possibility is quite a different thing."

- Bret Harte

Saya just stood there, looking at Kai, her self-claimed older adopted brother. His words echoed in her mind and it terrified her: "Saya, you're not human." Kai then frowned,

"I'm sorry, Saya, but it's the truth, no matter how crazy and unreal it sounds. See, sleeping for thirty long years? It isn't what a human does. And staying young forever...well, Saya, humans age. You, Kanade and Hibiki can't, all three of you are forever sixteen. As long as your immortal hearts beat, you all will never stop staying the same."

Those words had attacked her very sanity, and she sank to the floor, her whole body and mind washed with stress of realization. Kai went around the bar to tend to her, holding her shoulder, concerned for his adopted "younger" sister,

"Saya, are you all right?" She then snapped out of it after what seemed like five minutes of shock,

"Yeah, um, I'm still a little tired, that's all."

"Oh, ok," Kai now seemed relieved to see his little sister snap back, "here." He helped her up since her body still felt weak from the shock, and they went up the stairs, "Come on, we have an empty guest bedroom you can stay in." Then he led her to this quaint room and helped her on the bed.

He opened a drawer on her left and placed a soft, warm blanket on top of her. She smiled, "Thank you, Kai, how can I ever repay you?" As he left the door, he turned and smiled back,

"Saya, you're family, you never will be in my debt. And if there's anything you need, just call, okay?" She closed her eyes and yawned, "Ahh! Okay, thanks again, Kai." And with that, her brother turned off the lights and left the room.

Saya opened her eyes, she knew her brother had believed her act, _at least he's not worrying if I'm going to end up spacing out again, the last thing I want is to make anyone uncomfortable._ She tried to stay awake, but that only made her sleepier, soon enough, her eyelids shut and she drifted off.

Saya didn't know where she was. Everywhere around her, pictures and visions of people floated around her. _This must be my memories._ In most of these memories, there was always a tall man in black with her. He was handsome in a mysterious way, with a few strands of black hair that curled at the end lay in between both eyes, eyes of a shining emerald color. In half of those memories, he carried a black, coffin-shaped case with intricate silver designs. He had been called "Haji", in all of them. _Haji...had I known him before? Who was he to me?_

Then one vision caught her attention: it Saya, with short, pixie-cut hair in a pink knee-length dress, dancing, dancing with a handsome flaxen-haired man. He, too, had green eyes, except his was blended with a light blue, a beautiful mixture of green and blue. His skin was pale in addition to his white suit. They both smiled as they looked at each other, and their dancing was aesthetically graceful. _Who...who is he? I can't hear his name being called..._

Then came another memory with the same man, except the setting was on a veranda in a building in what looked like New York, and the man wore a black suit instead of his previous white one. He was kneeling before Saya, whose short pixie hair had grown a little longer and the pink dress was floor-length. He smiled at her so lovingly, so adoringly.

Then he spoke, "Will you be my bride?" This was supposedly the first time she heard his voice, and it gave her awe, to listen to such a soft, gentle voice, a voice that gave her every message that he loved her. His eyes looked at his beloved woman with such love, Saya wanted to know what happened next and where he was. But that was it, her eyes opened back to her room, the dream was over.

She looked out the window, _who were you? And why do I feel like this?_ She rubbed her cheek, knowing she must be rosy pink. _I can't even remember you, and yet..._ She couldn't finish her train of thought when she heard a knock on the door,

"Aunt Saya, it's dinnertime." She could tell from the sweet, quiet voice that it was Kanade. "Coming." Saya stretched as she got off the bed. Then she headed towards the door and opened it, facing her innocent niece.

Kanade had changed into a short-sleeved floral cardigan with light-pink lining and a matching shirt under it, a pair of light blue jeans that were folded at the end to reach only a few inches above her feet, and pink shoes that had a pink bow at the heel and was about two inches high. Saya smiled, "Kanade, you're so pretty in that outfit." Her niece blushed at her comment,

"Um, thank you, do you like your dress? I picked it out myself for Dad to give to you when you woke up." _So, she knows, too?_ _I'm guessing that Hibiki knows about all three of us, as well. _"I love it, thank you so much." Kanade smiled confidently, unlike her shy expressions all the time. _So you're not shy all time._

Dinner smelled terrific, and it just proved to Saya that Kai could cook. She smiled contently as she ate the delicious food. Kai and Kanade ate at a slow, but even pace, and as for Hibiki, well, she just wolfed down her food. Hibiki then stated, "Aunt Saya, aren't you sixteen, too? Why do we stop aging at sixteen, because fourteen years ago, we were also sixteen and never stopped being that age since then?"

"Yes I am, Hibiki. Sorry, but I can't remember everything in my past right now, so I don't think I can give you a straight answer on that." Then Kanade, straightening in her spot said,

"Can't we just ask Miss Julia? I think she can help." Saya blinked at the name being mentioned._ Julia... I think I've heard that name before._ Then Kai chuckled,

"Heh, good ol' Julia, fifty-eight but still does her job, God bless her. Say, Kanade, can you tell your aunt about Miss Julia? I don't think she remembers her that well."

"Okay," Kanade smiled, "well, Auntie, she's a medical doctor who works for Red Shield, the one me and Hibiki have to see regularly for blood transfusions and check-ups, you know, since we're not your average human patients. I go to help her with her research on the weekends and she teaches me about the anatomical ethics of, well, chiropterans."

The last word hit Saya repeatedly in her mind, _chiropterans...chiropterans..._ She then asked, "Are...are we chiropterans?" All three looked towards her, then Kai spoke, "Yes, Saya all three of you are."

"What are they exactly?"

"They're bat-like creatures that live on blood." Then Hibiki popped up, "They're kind of like vampires!"

"Then," Saya touched her arm, "how come I, Kanade and Hibiki look like normal humans?"

"That's easy. Because you three are the Queens." Saya blinked, "The...Queens?"

"Yes, they're also considered the Originals. The Queens are the most powerful chiropterans in the world, and they always come as fraternal female twins."

"So, I had a twin?"

"Of course," Kai pointed to Kanade and Hibiki, "Their mother was your younger twin sister." Saya, already guessing where she was, didn't ask. So it was this: Saya, Kanade and Hibiki were chiropteran Queens who sleep for a thirty year hibernation.

"Then, if Queens are the most powerful, who are second in power?"

"Their chevaliers, or protectors if you may. They are bound to their Queen as long as she lives and serve and protect them. You have one, Saya."

"Really?"

"Yes, his name is Haji." Saya remembered that name, _one of the men in my dreams_. She breathed, "Where is he?"

"I don't really know. He could be anywhere looking for you."

"Can't we just look for him?"

"Sorry, Kanade and Hibiki have school, and I have to run this place. I'm sure he'll come check Okinawa soon enough." Saya, disappointed inside, only chuckled,

"Hehe, yeah, sorry that was a little selfish of me. Okay, Kai." Kai smiled, "Thank you, Saya." But then Saya asked Kai,

"Hey, Kai?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know a man named Solomon?" Kai blinked at her questioned, but then he smiled, "Yes."

"Who was he?"

"Your sister's chevalier, well, that is, until she disowned him."

"Why?"

"Because he had fallen in love with you." Kanade and Hibiki grinned at Saya, and Hibiki teased, "Ooh! Auntie Saya had an admirer!" Kai shushed his daughter, "Hibiki, quiet. That's your Aunt's business."

"But why are you talking about it, then?"

"Because I was there, now shush." Hibiki gave in to her father's demand. But Saya was still stuck with that sentence, "He had fallen in love with you." Although she had a feeling of that, she now knew. Her heart's beat increased as she thought of this man, Solomon. But then again, she wondered where the man named Haji was. She ate her dinner without another word throughout the table, feeling confused inside. Confused as to why she cared _so_ much.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES TO READERS:**

**Summary: **Now that Saya is informed that she isn't human, she dreams about these two men, one raven-haired, one blonde. Then, Kai says she had a younger twin sister, although Saya has already guessed that she is dead. And for some reason, Saya cares for the two men, even though she doesn't know why.

**I won't be posting the next chapters' previews, so you'll have to guess and wait. :)** **Sorry.**


	3. A familiar tune

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLOOD+. JUST THIS FANFICTION.

For the love of their Queen

~ A familiar tune ~

"Music speaks what cannot be expressed, soothes the mind and gives it rest, heals the heart and makes it whole, flows from heaven to the soul."

- Unknown

As the breeze had swept her face, the lovely girl just stood there staring out her window, she pondered for a while, about herself, trying to figure out her history. She tried aimlessly many times to remember what had happened the day she fell asleep. Then suddenly she started feeling a sharp, ripping pain through her chest. _Wh— what...? _Gasping in agony, she called out, "Kanade, Hibiki, Kai! Somebody! Help!" They all came running into her room.

"Saya, what's wrong?" Kai asked, worried.

"My—my chest! It feels as if I've been stabbed, but look!" She showed him the hand she placed on the area where the pain dwelled, "No blood! Is this some kind of heart attack?"

"No, your kind doesn't have heart attacks."

"Then how do you explain this? This pain in my chest?" She looked frantically at him, who looked worried.

Then he turned to his daughters, "I need you two to leave, please."

Hibiki started, "But what about—?"

Her father interrupted her, "Don't worry, Hibiki, I'll help your aunt, for now, you just go with Kanade and get some sleep. School's tomorrow." They nodded and left for bed. He turned to her, "Saya, do you remember the day your sister died?"

"No, why?"

"Just try. The aching in your chest? That was from that day, now try to remember."

She closed her eyes hard, with tears flowing out, but said, "I—I just can't, Kai!" He stood there for a moment, thinking.

Then he replied, "Hold on, let me get something." It took him only a few minutes to return with an object in his arms, a sword. Saya was intrigued in its shape, the hilt had what looked like a red gem embedded on it, then the blade itself shifted down after some inches from the hilt, with a curved, engraved line running through it. Blinking, she commented, "Wow, is that your sword?"

He shook his head, "No, it's yours."

She looked up, "Huh?"

He sat down next to her, holding the sword in front of her with both hands, "You used this blade to kill your sister." He said it quietly, worried that the girls would hear.

Saya was stunned, "Kill...her?" He nodded. "But why?"

"Let's just say she did things that you didn't think were right and you put a stop to it. Now, try touching this blade and remember that day."

"O—ok." She placed her hands on the sword, closed her eyes and breathed in. Thinking long and hard, it hit her. The memory came slowly, as if she were replaying it in her mind to make it seem real. There she was, but her hair was shorter and she wore a pink dress. And just across her, there was this girl who looked exactly like her, but paler with more longer hair. Their eyes... they were glowing; Saya's red, the other's blue. _That... that must be Diva, my little sister_. She looked at her with sadness in her eyes, sadness for how she could've let her live. They seemed to be battling, their dresses were ripped and both had a sword in hand. Saya looked at her past self, _that's the same sword Kai was holding! _Then she saw something that shocked her; she and Diva charged towards each other and pierced both of their chests. As they pulled away, both were heavily bleeding, but it was Diva that seemed to start collapsing. Saya walked nearer to the two, and upon a few feet away, she could see that Diva was turning into stone, with her past self trying to hold her together.

"I'll help you!" Her past self screamed in panic.

Diva whispered gently, "Big...sister..." The memory stopped there. Saya pulled away back into reality and looked at Kai, "Oh my God, I..."

"I know, Saya, but it was for the good of the world, and possibly, her, too." She bursts into tears and hugged him tightly, "I've separated a mother from her children! What's wrong with me?"

"Saya, nothing's wrong with you, you saved everybody, and in a way, you've saved Diva, too, from herself and Amshel."

"Amshel? Who's that?"

"I'll, tell, you later," he looked at the clock, "it's getting late, you need rest." She nodded and sat up, heading for her bed. She looked back at him as he exited the room, "Goodnight, Kai." He stopped to look back at her, "Goodnight, Saya."

It was later that night that the young Queen awoke to the sound of an instrument. _That melody... I know it... but how, why?_ She got up and turned around, focusing on where the sound was coming from. Then she looked out the window, _outside._ She opened it and looked down at the streets, it seemed to high for her to just jump down and live, so she used the stairs to the bar. Using the keys Kai kept under the cash register, she slipped outside into the quiet streets. It seemed that the tune filled the air wonderfully, as she found herself twirling around lightly on her tip-toes, like a ballerina, to the music. Then it stopped, and so she stopped. Looking around for the direction of where the sweet music had been playing, Saya wandered a bit.

After a while, she was beginning to get tired and eventually came to a point where she was going back to the bar. The same melodic sound came again, stopping her midway. Now knowing exactly where the sound was, she headed straight for an alley across the street. It was a cello, she was sure, and whoever was playing it was good. Finding herself once again dancing to the tune, she hummed along.

Now she was inside the alley; it was dark, cold, and suspicious. "Um, hello?" She asked nervously. "Hello?"

"Saya." The voice shook her inside-out; it was mature, calm, but strong. Then, out of a blink of an eye, a figure appeared in front of her. It was tall and dark, the face couldn't be seen easily because of the darkness, and it held a coffin-shaped object with it. "Saya," it said once more. She blinked, the voice was familiar; it was from her memories, that man Kai had called... Haji. _Haji, my chevalier?_ She extended her arm to touch the shadow, but it backed away in a flash. Then Saya noticed that the music had left her a little sleepy as if the shadow had been playing a lullaby. Her knees felt wobbly and her eyes couldn't keep open for long, and so she found herself falling, but was caught before she could hit the ground. "Saya, I found you." Her eyes were already closed, but she could still hear his voice, then after a few seconds, her consciousness fell into sleep.


End file.
